


I can't make you love me if you don't.

by 5sosquiff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Denial, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Happy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Knotting, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's pack has an unspoken agreement with Stiles and it's tearing him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Patronize Me

**Author's Note:**

> So basically these are going to be short chapters but I'll update it weekly 

Stiles was covered in the overwhelming sent of weed, alcohol, and cum when Peter found him.

His body was splayed out on a bed sleeping at 3 in the afternoon. It's thin white bed sheets over his narrow hips barely covering his goods, one leg over the sheet the other hanging off the bed under the sheet. His pale artfully dotted flesh was red in patches cum was crusted on his stomach and chest his hair was wild and overgrown. He even managed to grow a beard which he was currently itching sleepily.

Peter kicked the bed. "Stiles." He said tentatively.

Stiles moaned gracefully rolling over revealing his bare ass that was surprisingly red. "Give me a few minutes Dave and we'll go again." 

Peter stifled a laugh. The guy who brought stiles to his home and graciously let Peter in to collect stiles was named Donavon, not Dave.

"Stiles as much as I'd love to take you up on that offer-"

Stiles....well he Stiled, meaning that he flailed his arms and limbs awkwardly falling off the bed and scrambling for some sort of cloth to cover up his very exposed skin.

"P-Peter?" Stiles sputtered out. His eyes were still dilated indicating that he probably had a hit from the bong that was on the floor next to the mattress/bed.

"Stiles." Peter repeated cocking his head to the side batting his eyelashes and pouting his lips.

"W-what are you-" Peter threw stiles clothes at his face before turning on his heal and saying ." Take a shower and meet me in the car. And hurry we don't have all day."

 

Stiles grumbled drying his hair off with a towel while walking through Dave's place. He secretly took another hit from the bong next to the bed before leaving the messy bedroom, he definitely was going to need it.

"Hey look who's up!" Dave said.  
He was laying down on his couch, a couple of other people who where half dressed some not even at all were laying with him, on him, under him. They were passing another bong around each taking hits before kissing the person that they were going to pass it to blowing it into the persons mouth.

"Hey guys. I've gotta get going I guess." Stiles scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Dave got up from where he was sitting with a girl draped over his lap. When he got up stiles found out that Dave was very naked and stiles found himself biting his lip and wishing that Peter had shown up an hour or two late.

Dave took a big hit from the bong holding it in his lungs and walked over to stiles. Taking both of stiles hands in his own he leaning forward and exhaled. Stiles took the offer breathing in the intoxicatingly smooth puff. He closed his eyes enjoying the hit before breathing it out. He opened his eyes leaned forward and kissed dave. 

That mans tongue was fucking magical.

By the time stiles left his pupils were even more dilated his lips were red and swollen and his cheeks were flushed.

"Derek's only going to get-"

"Yeah yeah I know." Stiles snapped slamming the door shut and crossing his arms childishly."it's not like I chose this life."

Peter rolled his eyes and head sighing dramatically before starting the car.

The ride was 6 hours long and they had to stop 7 times because stiles had to pee. By the time they made it to the packs house stiles' eyes were hardly dilated but he still stunk of the stuff, the drug exiting out of his pores.

"He's pissed." Peter said opening the car door for stiles." I told you it would only make him mad."

Stiles shivered his arms crossed over his plain white shirt, his stretchy but thin black pants and burgundy beanie doing little to warm him. "Well I don't give a flying fuck." Stiles hissed." It's the only way I can get through this."

"Being high and loopy?"

"Being numb asshole."

Peter smirked as he slammed his car door shut." Just wait till he sees your neck."

Stiles smirked back mischievously, an eye brow raised. Peter laughed lowly shaking his head." You've always liked it ruff."

Stiles snorted giving Peter a aside long look before taking a deep calming breath that did absolutely no calming and walked in.


	2. If You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a scream he hears all the time because it's the one that wakes him up.

Derek was on him in an instant his blunt thankfully human teeth sinking into stiles' flesh starting at the base of his throat. He then licked up stiles neck before nibbling at stiles ear. Stiles stood still not wanting to bare his neck but having no choice but to take Derek's assault on his neck replacing the marks Dave left there.

Then up he went, Derek's hands on his ass hoisting him up like a cave man. His tongue was lapping in stiles mouth their beards rubbing together harshly. Stiles let him, once again having no choice against a werewolf alpha. Derek pressed him up against the kitchen wall kissing stiles with even more force.

The pack house was empty as it always is when stiles arrives.They're nice enough to give them privacy despite the overwhelming pull to be surrounding their alpha.

Stiles found himself up stairs and laying down in the middle of Derek's bed in the blink of an eye. He had to hold onto the night stand for a bit. Stiles hated when Derek did that, use his super wolf speed, it made him dizzy. 

Derek was currently humping stiles' leg so stiles was able to recover before Derek pounced on him again.

Stiles clothes were ripped off like usual and thrown carelessly on the floor. 

Derek growled his clawed hands tracing the red marks that Dave made earlier. He then licked up stiles chest a constant unpleasant growl almost like a threatening purr rumbled in Derek's chest. And then the were full out roared when his nose found stiles entrance. Oh shit stiles forgot to clean that out.

"Ugh god this is going to be a long night." Stiles said to himself while Derek started to lick his hole possessively replacing the scent there.

 

By the time Derek had finally gotten to knotting stiles, stiles had cum on his chest and was on the verge of falling asleep. He isn't going to lie and say that he doesn't enjoy Derek fucking him, it's just that..it wasn't right. It just never felt right and he always felt guilty afterwards. Like crying-no sobbing as soon as he sat down in his Jeep guilty.

Stiles gave up with trying to stay awake and fell asleep not caring anymore what Derek did to his body. That's all he was to Derek, a body.

Stiles woke up feeling cold. Really cold. He wiped his eyes and his drool that crusted around his mouth. It was then that he realized that he was laying down on a cement floor...in a cage- no jail?

"Stiles stay down." 

Stiles jumped when hearing Derek's voice come from the cell next to his own. The werewolf bleeding black goo from his torso his eyes red and panicked.

And then they came. 

"Hunters." Derek whispered answering stiles' silent question.

Stiles watched as one of them walked over to Derek's cell and pull out a gun that was tucked into the back of his pants. Stiles watched as the bullet landed with a clunk in his own cell. Watched as Derek's body fell and convulsed. Heard the gun shot, heard the pack's cries around him, heard the laugh from the hunters, heard that devastating scream. The scream that Stiles can't ever forget. It's a scream he hears all the time because it's the one that wakes him up.

" Stiles." Derek said sitting up his eyes red and searching ears turned up.

God he looks like a fucking dog right now.

"S'nothing. Just go back to sleep."

And that's exactly what he did while Stiles stared at the ceiling trying not to flinch away from Derek's touch, from the arm that caged him here seemly forever.


End file.
